Forever
by pamy
Summary: When Marhta is shot and she is stuck in a burning building, can Jack save her? And who shot her? and why?
1. Flames

**Chapter 1: Flames**

It's hot. It's really hot. It's like she's lying in an over or something. She opens her eyes and looks around. She's lying on the floor. How did she get here? She can't remember that she lied down. Maybe she fell or something. She tries to move but she can't, it's like she's paralyzed. She looks down at her body. Blood, she's covered in blood. Who's blood is it? Is it her blood? Is it something else's blood? Again, she tries to move, but she still can't. A sudden pain explains her why. She's wounded, it's her blood. She takes deep breaths, trying to remember what happened. But she can't, she's sweating. Why is it so damn hot here. Wherever here is.

Brooke was standing outside looking at the burning building. Hoping for her friend to come out. She didin't want to have to explain this to her family. She didn't want to tell them she had just left her inside. But she didn't know, he told her she had left. Maybe she really had left, maybe she wasn't inside. Maybe. Hopefully, she sighed, trying to calm herself down. She's alright. She has to be. After everything she had done for her, she couldn't die now. Not now. Please. She looked up and started to preyFor the first time in a really long time.

She was stil lying on the floor, she had no idea how many time had passed. Hours? Minutes? Seconds? She had no idea, and no time to think about it. She took a deep breath and tried to move again. This time she managed to get up a little bit, she ignored the pain she suddenly felt. She had to find out where she was. She had to find out how she got there. She had to find out what had happened. She had to find a phone to ask for help. She had to find out why it was so damn hot. She takes a deep breath and tries to forget about the pain. Then she sees the flames, and suddenly she understands everything. The pain is the last of her troubles now. How was she going to get out of this one?

'God please don't let her die. Please don't let her be inside. Let her live. Let her be here. Please, God, Please.' Brooke whispered. Around her all the girls were standing, everyone except for her. The only person she cared for, her best friend. The person that had done so much to help her. She took another deep breath and looked at the burning building. Suddenly 3 persons arrive, she recognizes them inmediatly. She had never met them but she had seen enough pictures to know who they were. As soon as she saw them she knew for sure. She was inside.

She lookded around trying to find a way out. The flames were almost all around her, there was nowhere she could go. But she had to get out. She had to get up. She tried to move again, but the pain was almost unbearable. She takes a deep breath and tries again, she has to get out of her. She looks around trying to find something to help her up. Suddenly she recognizes the place. The rocket clube. Cam. Suddenly she remembers what happened, but she can't think of that now. She has to get up. After trying for what seems like hours, but in reality were only seconds, she gets on her feet. Finally. Now she just has to get out.

Brooke sees her family approach and thinks of a way to tell them she's still inside the burning building. How to tell them? But she has no time to think, in the distance she hears a siren. The fire department is already on it's way. But somehow she knows they will be to late. They have to seve her now. And he is the only one who can. She whispers telling her family what's happening. Before she's findshed, he has already run into the building. His father screaming after him: 'No. Jack! Hold on! Jack!Jack!!!!!!!!!' But she's already gone.

She looks at the flames, they're all around her. There's no way out. She's having trouble breathing and the pain isn't helping her. She takes a deep breath and tries to take a step forward. But her legs aren't strong enough and she falls down. She's not getting out of here. She'll never get out of here. And now she can't tell the people she loves what happened. Why? Suddenly she hears someone scream out her name. She looks up. Silence. Suddenly her name again. 'Martha, Martha, where are you?' 'Jack.' She whispers, she tries to scream but she can't. 'Jack.' She looks around, the flames close up around her. Then there's only darkness.


	2. her hero

**Chapter 2: Her hero**

Many years have passed since that treat full moment. Sometimes I wish it had never happened. I wish I could have changed it but I can't. What's done is done, what happened can't be changed. But sometimes I wish it could, that would mean that she'd still be here. By my side. Forever. Till the end of time.

Four years earlier

Jack had woken up that morning with the feeling that something was wrong. That someone he loved was in danger. He couldn't really explain it, but he just knew it. When he saw his father and his brother he thought he would feel better, but he didn't. He spent the entire day walking around. Searching everyone he loved, to make sure they were all alright. When the sun set it hit him, ther was only one person he hasn't seen jet, Martha. That's when his phone rang.

When they arrived at the rocket club, the entire club was already in flames. Tony was driving, but Jack didn't wait until his dad stopped the car. Neither did Ric. While they were running to the club he could see all the girls standing outside. He felt a little better when he saw them. Maybe Martha was just standing outside. But when he got closer heonly needed to look at them once to see she wasn't between them. One girl was standing alone, tears running down her cheeks.

'Let me guess, you're Jack.' 'How do you know? Never mind, where's Martha? She wasn't at her house so where is she?' 'She's not at her house, you sure?' 'Of course I am sure. Now where is she?' 'Well if she's not in her house, then she's in there.' She pointed at the buring building. She started to tell him what happened, but before she was done he was already gone.

He just ran into the house, he didn't even think. All he could think was that Martha was in that club and he had to save her. He could hear his father screaming after him, but he didn't stop. He didn't have time to stop. He knew his father would understand. Eventually.

The house was hot, and there was smoke everywhere. If Martha was really in here, he would never see her. There was to much smoke, to much flames. He looked around holding his breath; in the distance he could hear sirenes. At least help was on it's way. He looked around; she'd probably be upstairs. Without thinking of what could happen he ran up the stairs. Screaming out her name.

When he got on the top of the stairs the smoke was even thicker. There was no possible way he could look trough that. So he screamed again. 'Martha! Martha are you there?' 'Jack.' He could hear his name. Very softly, almost a whisper. He didn't hear it again. Maybe he dreamt it? No she was here somewhere. But where?

He looked trough every door until he saw someone lying on hte floor. He ran trough the door and sat down next to her. 'Martha, Martha wake up' He looked at her and saw the blood. She was covered in it, so was the floor around her. What had happened here? Had Cam done something to her and set the club on fire to cover it? He didn't have time to think about it, the only person that could tell him was Martha. And he wasn't even sure she was still alive.

He checked if he could find a pulse and felt the relief when he did. At least her hearth was still beating. But he needed to get her out of here, fast before it was to late. But how, the flames were closing up around them. The only way out was the way he came in, through the flames and down the stairs. It was very risky, but he had to take that risk. Before it's really was to late.

Tony had seen his son run into a burning building. He understood why, Martha was in there, but still it was his son. He looked at the flames and started to prey, it was the only thing he could do. Jack was going to come out, he had to. He couldn't lose his son now. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. He opened them again when he felt Ric starting to run.

Jack walked out of the burning building with an unconscious Martha in his arms. He put her on the floor and looked at her. Trying to wake her up. He saw Ric sit down at her side, and suddenly felt his father's arms around him. He saw all the girls standing around them, but he had no intrest in them. He only wanted Martha to wake up. So when Ric gave her CPR and Martha caught, he could honestly say he had never felt so relieved in his life. He saw hte girl he saw before sit down beside him. 'You're a hero.' She whispered. Yeah he thought, I'm a hero. Her hero.


	3. save me

**Chapter 3: save me**

Martha had woken up that morning with a made up mind. What had happened to Beth had opened her eyes, and she would tell Cam today that enough was enough. She wasn't going to dance anymore, and she more then definitely wasn't going to sleep with his business partner. And she was going back home, that is if her family still wanted her. And if he couldn't live with that to bad for him. Now all she had to do was find a way to tell him.

She was sitting at the diner alone. She wasn't waiting for someone she was just sitting there. When she saw Ric, Tony and Lucas walk in. She stood up, she wasn't ready to see her family jet. She first had to tell Cam. She walked past them without saying a word, but with a small smile at Tony. To let him know she was really sorry. She went for a walk unwaware of the fact that Jack was looking for her.

While standing on the beach Martha got a phone call, from her friend Brooke. She might be the only reason why she would go back to the club. She couldn't leve her there. Brooke had done in a day what her family had been trying to do for weeks. Open her eyes. Cam was a monster, a manipulating monster. And she had to get away from him. Preferably sooner then later. The fact that Brooke was on her side made her feel better about the decision she just made.

She walked in the club; sure of what she was going to do. She was going in, tell Cam and without time to think she was going to walk out again. Just like that. Or at least that was the plan. She thought back of what had completely convinced her that Cam was a monster. It had happened yesterday, Brooke had convinced her that Cam was manipulating her. But she wasn't convinced that he was the monster everyone said he was until she had heard him talk.

He was in his office unaware of the fact that she was standing outside with Brooke on her side. And he was talking about selling one of his girls to his bussiness partner. Money for sex. And then that girl was going to dance at other clubs. All because he said so. But Marhta's hearth had shattered when she had heard that he was talking about her. She had left the club without saying a word, she hadn't even danced. She had told Brooke to tell Cam she had gone home sick. And she wouldn't even be lying.

And now she was back. For the last time, because when she left this time she would never come back. She went up the stairs to her dressing room, one of the girls had told her that Cam was up there. When she walked in it wasn't Cam that was sitting there, it was his bussiness partner. Coming to collect his prize. She tried to get away, but to late she noticed that Cam had closed the door. She screamed and she fought, but the fact was that she wasn't strong enough. And it might have gone further, if Brooke hadn't walked in with Billy and saved her. Now she was sure she wanted to get out. Without looking at anyone, without thinking she ran out.

But she didn't get far, when she got out of the club she realized she had to go back in. Everything that was important to her was still in there. She had to go back, to get her pictures, her necklage and tell Cam once and for all what she thought about him. When she walked back in she went strait to his office. She didn't notice the girls were all leaving, she didn't notice Brooke and Billy were gone. If she had it might have changed things. She might have never gone in again.

And now she was lying on the floor in a burning building. With no way out and a pain that was killin her. Now she understood why in books or moivies they say that in your last moments you see your live flash before your eyes. She wanted to scream but who was going to hear her? Who was going to care enough to come back for her. She looked up and saw her necklace lying on the table. If she was going to die, it was going to be with that necklace in her hands. With Jack close to her. That's when she heard his voice. Screaming her name. 'Jack.' She screamed once, and then she whispered. 'Jack. Please, please save me.' And then there was nothing. She didn't hear Jack whisper her name; she didn't feel him carry her out. When she heart Ric's voice she tried to talk but she couldn't. Why, why didn't she listen to Jack before? Why?


	4. the hospital

**Chapter 4: The hospital**

Red and blue lights color the sky around him. While the black smoke coming from the club next to him colors the rest of it black. He can't stop coughing, he has ash all over his body. But that doesn't matter. Nothing matters if she doesn't make it. Suddenly he knows what his father feels. But there's no time to think about it, no time to even consider that. Tears well up in his eyes as he looks at her unconscious body. As he looks at the once so strong Martha, who now lies broken on the floor. He wants to cry but he doesn't. If he cries now, he knows he will never stop. And he has to be strong. For her.

The ride to the hospital was, in his mind, the longest ride he ever took. He looked at Martha, at his Martha. Looking for a sign of the girl he fell in love with, the girl he married, the girl he still loves. But nothing remains anymore. He saw the blood that colored her clothes and her body red. He looked at her face, that was pale now. He wished he could do something for her. But he couldn't do anything. All he could do was hold her hand and hope. Hope that she would survive this.

20 minutes later he was standing in the hallway of the hospital all alone. He would have gone with Martha but Rachel had told him to wait. It had only been 20 minutes, but it seemed like eternity. The girls that had been outside of the club walked in, followed by Ric and Tony. Tony walked to him without saying a word. Because he knew there was nothing he could say that would make him feel better. Nothing to say, nothing to do. All they could do was wait.

Hours have passed and most of the girls have left. Only three remain, sitting silently on a couple of chairs. They're the ones that saw Martha before the fire. The police had asked them to wait there, but only one of the girls was there because she cared to. Brooke looked at Jack and wished that there was something she could say to him. But she couldn't, how could she tell him she had ran out of the building and had left Martha inside. She felt so guilty, but she didn't know. She didn't know. It wasn't her fault, it was Cams. But no matter how many times she reminded herself of that, it didn't matter. She couldn't get the guilt out of her heart.

Jack is standing there looking out of the window. It's raining outside, almost as if the weather was showing how he felt inside. He starts to cough again, he can feel his father look at him. He can almost feel the concern. He's been coughing non-stop since he got there. But Martha was more important then that. He would worry about himself when he knew that Martha was alright. Alf and Sally are sitting next to the girls. But Ric, Ric is sitting at the other side of the room, all alone. Remembering something that had happened years ago._ 'She's not breathing, you've got to help her.'_ He could still hear himself saying that. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

Rachel came trought the door just as the police arrived. They wanted to know what had happened, so they started interogating the girls. So that Martha's family and friends would first find out if she's alright. Jack can feel his hearth beating harder then it's supposed to. He coughs again but it doesn't matter. All that matters was what Rachel would tell him.

'Martha?' Sally whispered only one word, she didn't even have to say the entire sentence to let everyone know what she wanted to ask.

'She's alive.' Rachel replied. 'But she has lost a lot of blood.'

'What does she have? Where is she'?' Said alf

'Well she had a lot of burns from the fire. But what intrigued me most was all of the blood.'

The police officer came from nowhere.

'I'm sorry, I thought she was a victim of a fire. Why then blood?'

'She was the victem of a fire. Which is why she had a lot of burning wounds. But the fire started about a half hour before she was brought in right?'

'Yeah. That's correct.'

'Well than I can tell you right now, that I don't think that the fire was an accident. More like a cover up. You see 10 to 15 minutes before the fire started Martha was shot twice.'

'What?' The police officer was all ears now.

'Yeah, she was shot once in the area of her shoulder. That wound didn't cause much distress only a bit of blood lose. The second shot was around her stomach, and it penatrated her kidney.'

The police officer sighed. 'Could she have gotten out in time?'

'If she hadn't been shot? Sure. But the wounds created a major blood lose, a lose of strenght. That combined with the fire, and the smoke that made her have trouble to breath, was bad. Even without the fire there was no possible way she could have gotten out of there alone.'

'But she's alright?' That was Jack. Rachel turned her atention inmeadiatly away from the police officer and to her family. The police officer caught the tip and said nothing anymore.

'I'm not going to lie to you, it doesn't look good. She survived surgery but I don't know what will happen from here on. Now the most important thing is that she wakes up.'

'I'm sorry, how long did she have?' That was the police officer again.

'Euhm, well without the fire she could have fought for another half hour and then the blood loss would have been deadly. With the fire? Ten more minutes. Less maybe like 5. Jack came just in time. You're a hero, you really are.'

'A crazy fool, that's what he is.' Said the police officer who was also Jack's boss.' A crazy fool but a hero. I'll have more questions for you Jack later, but I'll first go and ask her some. So you can go visit Martha.'

'Oh no.' Said Rachel.' He isn't seeing anyone.'

'What?!' Replied Jack.

'Not until I check you out, you'v been coughing non-stop since you got here. I want to make sure that you're alright. Look before you say anything I'll let Alf, Sally and Ric pass. So that by the time you are checked you can see her inmeadiatly. And I'm not taking a no. So move it Hero.'

Jack wanted to protest but he knew she was right. He would see her later, the main thing now was that she was still alive. That's what mattered.


	5. welcome back

**Chapter 5: welcome back**

She was dreaming. She had fallen asleep or she was unconscious and she was dreaming. That was the only way to explain what was happening. Maybe not. Maybe she was dead. Maybe this was heaven. No, heaven was supposed to be a better place. A place were you felt welcome, a place were you could feel the love and peace. A place were she would see her parents again. Not a place were memories were being replayed over and over again. So many times she wasn't even sure what had happened exactly. But she was dreaming, and if she was that meant that she could wake up.

Jack was sitting at the side of her bed, all alone. His father had gone home to check on Luke and Matty. Alf and Ric were at the police station, hoping they could find out what had happened. Sally had gone to pick up Pippa. But he didn't want to leave, he wanted to be there when she woke up. He wanted to be the first person she would see again. If she woke up...no, he couldn't think about that. Never. She was going to wake up. She simply had to, because he needed her.

Memories were still flashing trough her head, of things she had already forgotten. Not worth mentioning, not worth remembering. The only ones she could still remember second by second were the ones that hurt. Or the ones that mattered. She was standing on a cliff, above her she saw herself and Jack arrive._ 'So you really want me to do this?' 'I really want you to do this.' _ Suddenly time past by faster then it had done at the moment, just like it always does in dreams. If it was a dream. _Martha runs to the end of the cliff, but Jack stops her. 'who, ho, ho, your not actually gonna do it are you?' 'Thanks a lot! This could have been all over and done with if you hadn't stopped me, now I'm going to have to start again.' ' I can't believe you're actually gonna go trough with it.' 'I told you I'd do anything to make it up to you. Now shut up and get out of my way.' Again she runs to the end of the cliff, but Jack stops her laughing. 'Why are you laughing?' 'You'd actually jump of a cliff to get back in my good books?' 'Well I've got a different challenge.' 'What now you want me jumping trough burning hoops on the way down?' He just smiled and kisses her._ The first kiss they ever shared, the only kiss she will never forget.

Jack was looking out of the window. He couldn't look at Martha anymore. He couldn't look at her and see how hurt she was. How much pain she was feeling and he couldn't do anything to help her. There were tears in his eyes but he hadn't cried jet. He still didn't knew what had happened. He wasn't going to find out until Alf and Ric came back. And they weren't going to come back soon. They had been gone for hours, and Ric just called to tell him this was going to take forever. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment. The only thing he was sure of was that whatever happened there it had something to do with Cam. And he was going to pay for it, he was going to make sure of that. For Martha.

She was already standing on a different place at a different time. She had seen her wedding, her marriage breaking down. She had seen it all. Maybe she was dying, maybe this was before heaven. Maybe this was what they always meant in the books by: the life flashes in front of your eyes. And it was, she was walking trough her memories. Some forgotten, some remembered so much she wasn't even sure what had actually happened at that moment. But now, now she had no idea where she was. She was standing on a road, a long road. It was night, she couldn't see anything. Suddenly she saw two lights rushing to her. Suddenly she remembered where she was. The car crash.

Martha's heart was suddenly beating faster. All the machines around her started to beep. Jack turned around, worried. What the hell was going on here. Rachel ran in, and started to talk to the nurses. But he couldn't hear what they were saying. All he could hear was his heart beating. 'Get him out of here.' That was Rachel. He didn't wanted to go. Before he knew it he was already outside. All alone. Again.

Martha was looking at Ric trying to safe her. How could she remember this? She was unconscious all the time. Maybe they had told her so much that it was as if she could remember. The scene changed to the hospital. And suddenly she was talking to Jess in jail. And suddenly there was Jack and her walking at the side of the ocean. _'So are you gonna fess up now?' 'About?' 'About why you were playing so hard to get for teh last few weeks when it was totally obvious from day 1 that you couldn't get enough of the jackmeister.' _And suddenly it hit her. The answer to the question Jack had only asked her once. The question she had never answered because she simply didn't knew the answer. Which was made out of 1 word: Jesse.

Jack was sitting at the side of Martha's bed again. The scare she had given him had already passed. Nothing was wrong. He was sitting there, but not alone. Alf and Ric wereen't back jet and Sally had called to tell them she was staying with Pippa. Apperently the kid had a fever. He hoped the kid was alright. But no he wasn't alone, now his dad was standing next to him. The both needed each other at that moment. They were talking, about everything except about the things that mattered. The things that hurt them. Beth and Martha.

Martha was standing at the rocket club. She saw the flames close up around her, the smoke colored everything black. She tries to walk but she falls to the floor. Then there's only darkness. She was expecting another memory to come along, but no memory came. The darkness remained, for much longer than a minute. Maybe this was the end of the road. But wasn't there supposed to be light at the end of the tunnel?

Suddenly she could hear voices. Very far, very softly like she could hear somebody talk from meters away. But she recognized the voices, she knew who they were. The darkness started to lighten up a little, like it was getting lighter around her. Jack. It was Jack's voice. She tried to move but she couldn't. Tried to talk but no sound came out of her mouth. So she did the only thing she could do, she moved her hand towards him.

Jack suddenly felt Martha's hand touch his. He looked at her and saw that she was awake. 'Hey.' He whispered. He couldn't explain to his father the relief he felt when he saw Martha look at him. But he didn't have to. His father understood. He left the room, knowing what he had to do, without being told. Get Rachel to make sure Martha was going to be ok. He couldn't get Beth back, but Jack could get Martha back. And that's what mattered.

'Hey.' he whispered again. He didn't expected her to respond, she probably couldn't. He also didn't wanted her to tell him what happened. Not now. It didn't matter. Martha tried to talk again, and finally got her voice back. 'Jack.' she whispered, it was the only thing she could get out. Then her voice faltered again. Jack just smiled at her and took her hand in his. She wanted to tell him she was alright, but she couldn't talk anymore. So she did the only thing she could think of. She smiled at him.

Jack felt the relief in his heart at seeing Martha smile. She was alright, she was alright. He wanted to scream it out. He wanted to dance. But he didn't. He wasn't going to let go of Martha's hand. Not now. He smiled again, and duck forward to give her a kiss on her forehead. 'Welcome back.' He whispered. She just smiled. Happy to be back. 'Welcome back.'


	6. what happened

Chapter 6: what happened

She was sitting at the police station. Waiting, they had decided to interview the other girls first. Which gave her time to think. What was she going to tell them. Everything? Could she? Tell them what she saw, would incriminate Cam. But what if he was innocent? She knew she was just kidding herself. He was definitely responsible for this. There was not other explanation. But could she tell them everything? Yes. She had to, to protect her friend.

'Ok. Could you please state your full name for the record?' She hesitated, her name? Why was that important. But she answered anyway. 'Brooke Reynold.' 'Are you here voluntarily?' 'Yes' 'ok. Can you tell me what happened?' 'Sure. I saw Martha for the first time around 4, in yabbie creek. She was trying to find the right way to tell Cam.' 'Tell him what exactly?' 'That she wanted to go. That she wanted to leave the club and go home to her family. To Jack.' 'So what did you do?' 'We spent all the time in the city. Around 7 we went to the club. I stayed downstairs to tell Billy, the bouncer, what was happening. Just in case Cam would get mad, that he could stop him before he could hurt Martha. She went upstairs to the dressing rooms. About 5 minutes later…' 'What?' 'She was screaming so we ran upstairs. We saw Cam's businessman, trying to have his way with her. she was screaming and fighting him of. Billy got him of her and Martha ran out of the club. I left just then because my 2-year old son got sick. But I saw her walk back in the club on her way to talk to Cam. To finish it once and for all.' 'This was at 7' '7.15.' 'Ok and then.' 'I got back around 9.30, 10 minutes before the fire. I walked in an I wanted to go upstairs to look for her but Cam stopped me. He said she had left, that her brother was sick. I believed him. I figured that that was her excuse to leave.' 'so you never went upstairs.' 'no, the customers were coming in and I had to work the bar. Besides Becky had also told me that Marhta had left, so I didn't doubted that.' 'But you were sure that she was still inside, when the fire broke out.' 'I ran out just like everyone else. I saw Cam leave, but I didn't pay close attention to it. I was sure she wasn't inside, but then I saw her car. I mean why would she leave and leave her car behind, so when I saw her family I was sure that she was still inside.' 'So, do you think Cam could have put the fire on.' 'The fire started downstairs, in the back. In his office. In less then 5 minutes It was already upstairs. But it skipped a part.' 'Do you think Cam could have hurt Martha? She was shot after all.' 'Honesty? Yes.' After that there was only silence.

She was lying in the hospital bed. All alone. Jack had left hours ago, and he never came back. Her family had just left. But it was ok. Now she had time to think, to try and remember what happened. The last thing she could remember was going back into the club. She wondered what ever happened to Brooke. 'cam I need to talk to you?' 'What's wrong, sweety.' Martha slapped Cam. She smiled when she remembered that she slapped him. At least she had stood up for herself.

Jack was looking at the ocean. When he had thought he was losing Martha in that fire, he wanted to say so many things to her. but when she woke up, he couldn't find the words. He had left, not because he didn't care but because he didn't knew what to say to her. How could he explain to her what he felt? How? He had no idea what to say to her. at least she was alright, that's what really mattered.

Flash back

'Cam I need to talk to you?' 'What's wrong, sweety.' Martha slapped Cam. 'you bastard. You set me up to be raped. How could you, you said you loved me. I thought you cared. Jack would have never…' 'Jack, jack, jack, always Jack. Was he so much better then me? He wasn't there when you needed him, was he?' 'That's not the point.' 'Isn't it?' 'no; I came here for 1 reason and 1 reason only. I'm going Cam. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. I'm going home to my family.' 'don't you even think about it you bitch. You're never leaving this cub.' 'yes I am.' Martha wants to run out but Cam knocks her on the head. She falls on the floor unconscious.

Martha woke up in her dressing room a couple of hours later. She looked up and saw Cam and his business man stand there. What had they done to her, she tried to move but she couldn't. A sudden headache made her lie back down. Cam looked at her and smiled 'do what you want to do with her. it's for the club.' The business manager came closer to her. she screamed and hit him. she saw Cam leave and she screamed out his name. He didn't even look at her. she started to fight, and hit him. suddenly he had a gun in his hand. The shot was deafening. The business partner looked at her in shock. She fell to the floor, and pressed her hand against her shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Cam ran back in. 'What's going on?' 'I'm sorry, it was an accident.'  
Flash

What had happened after the business partner was still a blank to her. she couldn't remember why he had left, if he had left. She couldn't remember what Cam had said to her. All she could remember was the last thing he had said to her.

Flash back

Cam looked at her almost begging. 'I wished it could have been different. I'm sorry, sweety.' He pointed the gun directly at her and shot. The pain was almost as big as the chock. She looked at him not sure what hurts her more. The fact that he had shot her or the fact that she had been stupid enough to trust him.

Flash

She sat up in chock when she suddenly realized who had shot her. Cam, she couldn't believe it. She had trusted him. why, why did he shoot her? She tried to sit up, she had to call somebody to tell them what she had just remembered. Somebody had to know it had been cam. When the door opened she thought it was Rachel or Jack. Relived she looked up. But the chock and fear that hit her where so big that she was left without a voice. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. no sound was coming out of mouth. 'Hey sweety.' Cam smiled at her. The door closed behind him.


	7. come back

Chapter 7: come back

Martha looked at Cam, shocked. How could he come back here. What was he thinking. Was he crazy or something. Maybe he came back to finish what he started. She tried to scream again but she still couldn't. she started to prey, prey that Rachel would walk trough that door. Prey that Jack would show up. Somebody would show up eventually, but would they still be in time?

Cam looked at Martha, with pain in his heart. He really loved her, he just wish she could realize that. But it was to late now. she had survived, somehow and he had to stop her from telling the truth. He had to shut her up, this time forever. He walked to her, hoping that he could do this without having to explain.

'You shot me.' Martha whispered. Cam just smiled. 'It could have been different. I didn't wanted to shoot you. But you threatened me.' ' you shot me, because I threatened you? You set me up to be raped, you knocked me on the head. And you let your business partner shoot me and I threatened you? What did you expected? A hallelujah?' 'like I said it could have been different. You threatened to ruin my club. To expose my business partner. And I couldn't let you do that. I couldn't risk losing my club.' 'So you shot me. And then what was the fire just a happy coincidence?' 'No. You were in the girls dressing room. It was just a matter of time before anyone would find you. I couldn't risk you still being alive. So I took gasoline and threw it all over the floor in front of the dressing room and in the back of the club. And then I lit a fire. I figured the flames would finish the job.' 'But they didn't.' 'no, how did you survive anyway?' 'Jack saved me.' 'Jack. I could have known that. Ah well.'

She looked at him trying to find a way to buy more time. She could try to run, but she was to weak for that. She had already called for Rachel, but that could take a while. Cam walked to her, she suddenly felt a fear paralyze her. was this the end? Not the fire, but now? He grabbed a pillow that was lying on a chair next to her bed. 'I'm really sorry sweety. I really wished it could have been different.' He walked to the bed and pressed the pillow against Martha's face. She started to fight, but she wasn't strong enough.

Jack walked trough the hallway of the hospital. Debating wheter he should go in or not. He ran into Rachel a couple of rooms from Marhta's. 'Hey, Jack. You on your way to see Martha?' 'Yeah. I thought I'd go and see how's she's doing.' 'Oh great. Could you do me a favour. There are a lot of patients right now, and she just called me. Could you go and see if what's she needs is really important? Then I can go back to my other patients.' 'Sure I can do that.' He smiled, at least he had an excuse to go in now. He walked to her room and opened the door.

He wasn't sure what he expected to find when he walked in. But this was definitely not what he expected. He saw Cam pushing a pillow against Martha's face and Martha trying to fight him off. What the hell is going on her, flashed through his mind. But there was no time to think about that now. He had to save her. Again. He ran to her bed and pulled Cam backwards. He punched him in the face and then turned to Martha to see if she was alright. She was having trouble catching her breath, but at least she was breathing. He pressed the emergency button to call Rachel. This was definitely important.

A couple of hours later. The police had arrested Cam. Martha had told them the entire story form him shooting her to him setting the fire. Jack had told them what had happened in the hospital room. And now he was sitting next to her bed. 'Thank you, for saving me. It's starting to become a habit you saving me I mean.' 'Yeah. Just don't be in trouble again any time soon. Ok?' 'yeah.' 'How you feeling?' 'I'm fine. I feel like everything hurst but that will pass right?' 'Of course.' He smiled at her, wanting to tell her how he feels. But unable to explain it to her. no knowing that she was feeling the exact same thing.

Four months later.

Martha had left the hospital weeks ago. She was still living above the diner, but that had manly to do whit the fact that she felt to embarrassed to go back home. Cam was in jail now, he had been sentenced to 10 years. Her granddad and everyone else thought that wasn't enough, but Marhat didn't really care. As long as he was out of her life and he couldn't hurt her or anyone else anymore she was happy.

She was standing at the beach, looking at the ocean. She couldn't swim, because of the burns. But she didn't really care. In the distance she saw Jack and Tony surfing. She smiled, her wounds would heal eventually. But Tony's and Matilda's wounds? That would take longer. Years if ever. She looked at Jack and smiled, they had grown closer again over the last couple of months. But she still couldn't explain to him what she felt.

Jack looked at the ocean and saw Martha stand there. He smiled. He wished he could tell her what he felt. But he couldn't. He looked at his father next to him. He was pretending to be strong. For Matilda and for Kit. But he could see the pain in his eyes. Life wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

She looked at the pictures in her hand. She was in her apartment, packing. She had made up her mind about what she was going to do now. Roo had convinced her. she looked at a picture of her and Tash. She smiled. If Tash had been there maybe this would have never happened. She knew Tash would have found a way to tell her the truth. Just like Brooke had done.

She went trough the other pictures and ended up looking at a picture taken years ago. On it she saw the stupid murder game they played years ago. And there she saw herself standing next to Jesse. She hadn't explained Jack jet. She just didn't knew how. He had asked her why she hadn't opened up to him from the beginning. Why she had played so hard to get. She had never realized that the answer was so easy.

When she had moved to the bay, she had done it with a broken heart. Not because of love, but because her parents had just died. When she had met Jesse she had fallen for him. she wasn't sure if it had really been love, but it had been something. So when they had started to date, she had forgotten all about her pain. But he had broken her heart. The way he had treated her just hadn't been fair. But she forgave him and they became friends. And he repaid that friendship by almost killing her. When she found out that Jesse had been responsible for killing Chloe, for leaving her paralyzed she had hated him. but that hate had vanished when she had seen how devastated he was. How broken.

When Jesse had left she had promised herself that no one was going to hurt her like that again. She wasn't going to let a guy close enough again to break her heart just like he had done. Never. So when Jack came to town, she had felt the attraction. But she didn't want to let him close. So she played hard to get. But she did it to protect her heart. She looked at the next picture and saw a picture of her and Jack. She smiled. luckily she had let him in eventually.

Jack walked up the stairs of the diner. He was going to tell her how he felt. If she didn't feel the same way at least he would now it. He wanted to knock on the door but he saw that it was open. When he walked in he saw that all of her stuff was gone. Martha came out of her bedroom with a bag in her hand. He suddenly remembered that he had seen a suitcase in the kitchen downstairs. Martha froze.

'Jack. What?' 'I thought I'd come and see how you were doing. What's going on? You finally decided to move back to the caravan park?' She hesitated. She had to tell him the truth. 'No. Jack, I'm…' 'What. Were are you going then?' 'I'm leaving. I'm going to visit my brothers and then I'm going to visit Tasha and Robbie. And Roo, in America.' Jack felt as if his heart stopped beating. 'What? Why?' 'It's just better this way.' 'But you're going to come back right?' She looked at him, tears in her eyes. 'Right, Martha?' 'I don't know.' 'I mean you can go and visit your family and Roo but then you'll come back. You have to.' 'why? There's nothing left for me here. I don't know what I'm going to do ok. I don't know if I'll come back. I'll figure that out then.' She couldn't bare to look at his face anymore. So she ran past him down the stairs. She grabbed her suitcase, and left de diner.

Outside of the diner there was a taxi waiting for her. she put her bag in the car. Jack was standing upstairs. He saw Martha leave but didn't do anything to stop her. suddenly he turned around and ran outside. He couldn't let her leave not without letting her know what he felt. 'Martha!.' She stopped. 'So you were just going to leave. Without saying goodbye or anything.' 'I'm not good at goodbyes, I suck at them. I thought it would be better for everyone if I would just leave. I left a letters.' 'letters? That's not even close to the same.' 'I'm sorry ok. I was going to call everyone. I just wanted to leave. I'm sorry.' She turned around and opened the door of the taxi.

Jack grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, and without thinking about it. Without giving her a chance to say anything, he kissed her. He pulled back after a couple of seconds and whispered. 'Don't go.' 'Jack…' 'But if you have to go. Do it now.' She started to cry. 'I have to go Jack.' 'Ok. In that case. Come Back. Please, come back.' 'Why?' 'Because I love you.' He let go of her and looked at her. They were both crying now, she couldn't stand here any longer. She got in the car and they drove away. 'I love you to.' She whispered.

Jack saw the taxi disappear in the distance. With Martha inside of it. He didn't even try to hold the tears in. He just cried. Marhta saw Summer Bay pass by as she was sitting in the back of the cab. 'because I love you' she could still hear his words in her mind. She felt her heart break as she passed the board at the side of summer bay. She wasn't sure that she would ever come back. She wasn't sure at all.

You are now leaving summer bay. Have a nice day.


	8. I love you to

Chapter 8: I love you to

Months have passed since Martha left the bay. But not a lot has changed. Tony and the Hunters were still mourning over Beth's dead. But it was getting easier. Eventually they would get over it. It was now a year ago since the fire at the club. Jack was still waiting for Martha, although most people had given up already. Nobody thought she would come back. But he would wait for her forever, even if she never showed up.

Three persons were sitting in a car on their way to Summer bay. The two girls were sitting in the back, one of them was holding a one year old child. The guy was driving. They were all coming back with mixed feelings. With a lot of memories good and bad. Some attached to Summer bay, others not. They were all coming back to see different people, to tell some people what they felt. But they were coming back together.

Jack is sitting in the diner. His dad and Lucas are sitting in front of him. Matilda sits next to him. they are talking about something but he's not really sure about what. He looks at his milkshake. Thinking about Martha. He doesn't want to look up. He doesn't want to look at the last place that he talked to her. she's coming back. He reassured himself. She has to.

They have split up. To go and look for the persons they love. They promised each other they would see each other again in an hour. At Noah's. Robbie and Tasha went to look for Matilda. For kim. And Kit. They wanted to meet her son. And they wanted them to see Ella. They tried not to think of the person they wanted to see. Of the person they wanted to introduce Ella to, but now never could. Beth.

Sally was sitting in the caravan park. Cassie had left for a camp in the city. Pippa was on a walk with Ric. And Brad was working. She was going trough the mail. Expecting to see a letter or a postcard from Martha. But she didn't find anything. She felt disappointed, but she didn't say anything. She turned around when she heart somebody come trough the door. She expected to see Brad or Ric and Pippa. But when she saw the person she dropped the letters. 'Martha!' she smiled and ran to her to hug her. it didn't matter that she had left. Everything that happened was forgotten, she just wanted to hug Martha.

Tony, Matilda, Lucas, Kit, Kim and the baby were walking on the beach. Rachel had a shift in the hospital. For one of the last times now. since she was pregnant now. they had come to terms with the weird situation. 'Hey' they heard a scream from behind. 'Robbie!' Matilda ran down the beach towards her big brother. Kit and Kim followed. Kit hugged Tasha. Tony and Lucas looked at them smiling.

Sally and Martha were talking in the caravan park. Martha was telling her about her travels. And about Roo and her brothers. She even mentioned that Tasha and Robbie had come with her. she just didn't mention why she came back. She didn't have to, before Sally could ask her Alf, Ric and Pippa walked in. Ric was shocked when he saw his niece standing there. But he recovered quickly. 'Mac! You're back.' He ran to her and hugged her. she just smiled and said nothing. When they let go of each other Martha walked to her granddad. He looked at her. she wondered if he was still mad at her. 'Martha. Are you staying?' 'Yeah. This time I am.' 'ok then.' He smiled and hugged her. All the anger was gone.

Jack had heard of the return of Robbie and tash. He had even heard that Martha was back. But he hadn't seen her jet. It was night now and she had gone to see everyone. Everyone but him. maybe she didn't wanted to see him. maybe he had gone to far the last time he had seen her. He looked at the ocean, tears in his eyes. Maybe she just didn't love him anymore. Maybe that's why she had left that night. 'Jack?' he heard a whisper from behind him. he turned around and there she was standing. His Martha.

'Hey. You're back.' 'yeah. I wanted to come and see you sooner, but Ric wouldn't let me go. He wanted to know everything I had done; and every story I had to tell so.' He smiled. 'So, how are you doing?' 'i'm ok. Almost all my burns have completely health and I'm fine. How about you? And Tony and Mattie, how are they?' 'They're fine. They're still dealing with it, but it's going better. So what you do?' 'What you didn't get my cards.' 'Of course I did, but it's always better to hear it from you.' 'well like I told I first went to visit my brothers. Who are fine by the way. And then I bought a ticket to America were I went to visit Roo. And there I ran into Tash and Rob and we decided to travel around America.' 'you wanne go for a walk? Then you can tell me everything more detailed.' 'Sure, why not.'

A couple of hours later Jack and Martha were still walking down the beach. They had talked about everything. But they had avoided the one subject they both really wanted to talk about. The night she had left. Jack was the first one to bring it up. 'Martha, when you left…' 'Stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave like that, I just didn't knew what to do. I thought running was the best answer at that point.' 'it wasn't.' 'I know. That's why I came back. But I thought it would be better to come back when I had myself sorted out again. When I was sure of what I was feeling.' 'And you are sure now?' 'Yeah.' He looked at her wanting to ask her what she was feeling. When she suddenly stopped walking. 'Where are we going?' 'Why?' 'just a question.' 'What you don't remember. Come on.' They walked down to a cliff. Their cliff. Martha smiled. 'You remember.' 'Sure.'

Flash back

Martha and jack were standing on the cliff. 'I'll see you down there.' Martha walked away from the edge and Jack stood up. Wondering what she was going to do now. She ran to the en of the cliff, only to be stopped by Jack. 'oh,oh,oh.' 'What?' 'You're not actually going to do it. Are you?' said jack surprised she was actually going to do it. 'Thanks a lot this would have been all over and done whit if you hadn't stopped me. Now I'm going to have to start again.' 'I can't believe you're actually going to go through with it.' 'I told you I'd do anything to make it up to you. Now shut up and get out of my way.' Jack moved wondering what she was going to do now. again she ran, jack laughed and stopped her. 'Why are you laughing?' 'You'd actually jump of a cliff to get back in my good books?' 'if that's what it takes.' 'well I've got a different challenge.' 'what now you want me jumping through burning hoops on the way down?' 'he just smiled and kissed her.

Flash

Marhta smiled while she remembered. She walked to Jack who was standing on the edge of the cliff. 'Can I ask you something, Jack?' 'sure. Anything.' 'when I left, you told me you loved me.' 'yeah' 'That wasn't a joke was it.' He hesitated. Should he let her know what he felt, or would she just laugh at him? 'It wasn't. I love you Marthat I always have. I never stopped.' She started to cry. ' I have to say something that I didn't say then.' She stopped. Jack just looked at her, waiting. 'I love you to.' He smiled. and there on the cliff where they had kissed each other for the first time, they kissed again.


	9. revenge

Chapter 9: revenge

Martha and jack are back together again. That was the news that was going around summer bay. They had decided they were going to take it slow. They had a lot to go trough. Martha, Robbie, Tash and Ella were going to live in an apartment together. Jack was going to stay with his dad Matilda and Lucas. It was better that way.

Tony said he had always knew that they would get back together one day. He was glad to see his son happy again. But he still couldn't help but feel jealous somehow. Jack had Martha, but he could never get his first wife or beth back. It didn't even matter. Lucas had mixed feelings about Jack and Martha. He was happy to see his brother happy again, but still so much had happened. Could they be happy again?

Ric, sally and Brad couldn't be happier then when they heart jack and Martha were back together. Brad had said what they all were thinking 'Finally.' Alf was happy to but he was even happier when Roo suddenly showed up. She was just coming to visit. And she wanted to meet the man that her daughter loved so much.

Jack and Martha were happy. They didn't really care what everyone else thought. But Martha wanted to see Brooke back. She found her sitting in Noah's bar. 'Hey. Brooke. How you doing?' 'I'm ok. I'm really sorry.' 'For what?' 'For leaving you in that fire.' 'It wasn't your fault. Besides I'm fine now.' Jack walked in and came towards them. Martha smiled. 'Brooke this is Jack. Jack this is my friend Brooke.' 'Hey' they shook hands. He didn't knew she was the person that convinced Martha how Cam really was, and she didn't knew he was the guy that had put Cam in jail. And had saved her to.

Weeks have passed. Jack moved in with Marha, Tash and Robbie. They couldn't be any happier. They even renewed their vows. In front of family and friends. He even went with her to meet her brothers. Something he hadn't done the last time. But they didn't knew that their happiness was about to be shattered. Forever.

Cam had been in jail for the past year. Long enough to come up with a plan to escape. A plan to hurt the people that had put him there. A plan for revenge. A plan to finish what he had started. He escaped in the middle of the night. Without leaving a trace. By the time the guards had noticed he was gone, he was already on his way to summer bay. He would get his revenge.

When Marhta heard that Cam had escaped she felt the same fear she had felt last year. She was alone in the house when she heard the news. She felt the sudden urge to go outside and find her family. Find Tasha and Robbie. To find jack and Brooke. To make sure they were alright. But she decided it would be better if she calmed down. Tasha and Robbie were going to be alright. Cam didn't knew who they were. He had never asked. She picked up the phone to call Jack and the caravan park.

Brooke walked trough the streets of summer bay. She was happy, the residents had excepted her with open arms. No one had blamed her for what had happened. No one had hated her. she loved it here. She smiled, she could stay here forever. She suddenly heard somebody behind her. she turned around, when she saw him she knew that it was over. Forever would end tonight.  
Cam walked trough the streets of summer bay. Looking for those who had done him wrong. When he saw Brooke he decided that he would start his revenge with her. after all she had told the police about him. when she turned around and looked at him, he could see the fear in her eyes. He grabbed the gun he had taken from the guard and pointed it right at her. A shot shattered the silence around them.

Jack was worried. He had just gotten of the crime scene. Brooke was dead. Cam had most probably killed her. He just wanted to get home to check on Martha. The chief had sent him home to do just that. And to tell her about Brooke. When he got home he didn't even have to tell her. she already knew. Probably because Cam was standing next to her.

Martha had been all alone all day. When they had knocked on the door she had just opened. Now she realized how stupid that was. But Jack had called her to tell her he was on his way. She had expected to see him and not Cam. When he told her he was there to get his revenge, she couldn't understand. And when he told her Brooke was dead she couldn't stop crying. Why? 'just shoot me.' She told him. 'kill me get your revenge.' She wanted him gone before Jack would get home. But she knew it was to late for that when the door opened and Jack walked in.

She wasn't sure of what happened next. Jack had attacked Cam and they just started fighting. She just tried to stop them but it didn't work. She picked up her phone to call the police and Robbie. Maybe he could help her. when Cam picked up a gun, she froze. This wasn't happening not now. they were so happy, why why now. They all three stood there. Cam smiled and pointed his gun. He would get his revenge one way or the other. There was no time to react. No time to move. No time to do anything.

The police and Robbie arrived at the same moment. But it was to late. They were just about to enter the apartment when they heart the shot. Robbie fell on his knees when he saw what was inside. His heart shattered. The police walked to Cam and arrested him. but Cam didn't resist. He didn't do anything. He just smiled.


	10. a grave

Chapter 10 : a grave

He still couldn't believe what had happened that night. They had gone trough so much together, and it had all ended that night. Because of that bastard. He still couldn't believe that it had all ended that way. He didn't even get to say goodbye. He could still remember what happened next.

2 years and 6 months earlier

It's silent in summer bay. And it's raining, it has been raining for days now. But in the distance the sun is coming through. The funeral was days ago but he wanted to come back alone. He didn't wanted anyone else around him. The fact that Cam was going to spent the rest of his life in jail was just a small comfort for what he had done. He walked past Brooke's grave not wanting to stop there.

He stopped at a single grave. Tears welt up in his eyes. He just looked at it. A single name standing on the stone. A name that should be his. He should have saved her.

Martha Holden

A name, a memory everything that's left of a human life. He wished he could have said goodbye to her. But it had happened so fast that he never go the chance. He looked at the flowers in his hand and placed them on top of her grave. Then he turned around and walked away.

Time passed and everyone moved one. Lucas had found love in a new girl, Joy. While Tasha and Robbie were perfectly happy with Ella. Tony had not moved on jet, he thought he never would. Ric and Matilda were happy together although Ric couldn't forget Mac. Jack however had never moved on. That night was still fresh in his memory.

He thought it would get better if he went and talked to Cam. Face his fear his anger, just like he had made Martha face hers with Coroy. He never thought it would actually get worse. 6 months after Martha died he went to see him. when he sat down in front of the glace and looked at Cam he already realized that this was a mistake. Here he was sitting in front of him, and Cam smiled at him.

'Never thought I'd live long enough to see you paying me a visit. What do you want constable?' 'I don't know. I don't know why I came here, I thought it would get better.' 'and has it?' 'no seeing you only made it worse. You don't regret a thing do you.' 'I do actually, I regret that I shot Martha and not you. I regret it turned out this way. Because I really did love her you know. It should have been you. Can you live whit that? The knowledge that you should have died and not her.' jack said nothing and just stared at him. this had been a mistake, a big mistake. He put the phone down and walked out.

2 years later

Jack was still feeling all alone after her dead. He saw everyone else around him move on. But he never could. So he decided to do what she had done, go on a trip. Visit all the places he wanted. But wherever he went it never filt the whole in his heart. So one day he decided to go back home. It had been almost three years since she had died. And now he was facing that pain.

He went to see his dad and Lucas. Basically he visited everyone before he got enough nerve to visit her grave again. When he left the cemetery, hours later. He never thought he would see her back so soon. He crossed the road, finally realizing that moving on didn't mean that he would forget her. when a car stopped his thoughts. The car came out of nowhere, an didn't give him time to react. While he was flying through the air he could see Martha smiling at him.

He fell on the road while the car drove away. There was nowhere in the neighborhood. Nobody to save him, nobody to be with him when he died. He lied there on the ground realizing that all the help would come to late. He thought of his dad and Lucas. And wished he could say goodbye. He thought of Martha, and with Martha in his thoughts and in his heart he died.

The guy that had driven the car was sitting in front of a glace now. this was the last thing he had to do, after this he would finally be free. And although he felt guilty he couldn't think about that now. he had made his choice. He had chosen himself. He picked up the phone and said one simple sentence 'it is done.' He put the phone back down and walked away. Cam saw him walk away. It is done. Jack is dead. He smiled.


	11. goodbye

Note: So this is the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Goodbye

Summer bay was stunned with the news of Jack's sudden dead. Many people wouldn't believe it, they expected him to show up at any given moment. Like he could just stand up and keep on walking. Like dead wasn't the end. Most people didn't knew how he died, but the sure as hell wanted to find out. But how was the police supposed to tell them that this was murder? A hit and run? According to the evidence somebody had deliberate tried to hit him. they didn't even tried to stop.

Tony felt his hearth shatter when he got the news of Jack's dead. First his wife, then Beth and now Jack. All because of a car. When they told him it hadn't been an accident, he immediately knew who had done this. Cam. How could this be happening? How. Jack had just gotten home. He heard the door close when the police officer left. He didn't try to keep his tears in anymore and fell on his knees.

Lucas almost fainted when he heard the news. Ric and Mattie, who were with him catch him. Alf, Sally and Brad felt as if Martha had died all over again. It suddenly started to rain in summer bay. As if the weather wanted to grieve to.

Jack looked at the ocean. He had always believed that when you died you'd go to heaven. He had never expected to still be here in summer bay. Maybe there was a reason why he was here. Didn't he wish to say goodbye to his father and Lucas? maybe this was his chance. Maybe.

Tony was going trough Jack's stuff, he thought that would make him feel better. But it didn't. between a couple of pictures of Jack and Martha he found and old letter. Written by Martha years ago. He doubted. Should he open this, wasn't this private? But Jack was dead now. it didn't matter anymore.

Dear Jack,

When you read this letter I will be long gone. I wanted to say goodbye to you, but I'm not good at goodbyes. It's better this way. I want you to know that I'm really sorry for everything that has happened. You have to know that I have always cared about you. I was confused, vulnerable and Cam took advantage of that. But I never loved him. I never did. I've always loved you….

Tony stopped reading. The tears were making it impossible to read the rest of the letter. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. he turned around but he couldn't see anybody. He sat back down and started to cry more. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. 'I love you dad. Goodbye.' Then the presence was gone. Jack, it had been Jack come to say goodbye to him. forever.

Lucas was walking on the beach. Mattie and Ric were talking with Tasha and Robbie. He felt the raindrops fall on him. but it didn't matter. He was going to get sick but he didn't care. Why? Why had Jack died. His big brother. He wished he could just see him one time again. Just to say goodbye. Suddenly in the distance he saw Jack standing in the rain. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Dreaming, he had to be dreaming. He opened his eyes again and still saw Jack standing there.

Jack had gone to see his father. He thought that was all he needed to do, but then he remembered Lucas. he spend the rest of the time looking for him. he finally found him on the beach. He was standing in the rain. He wanted to walk to him, but suddenly saw Luke looking at him in shock. He smiled, and put his hand up to wave at him. Luke waved back. He smiled at him once more and then he disappeared. He had said his goodbyes, there was nothing more to do.

Cam was sitting In his cell all alone. he heard the rain on the building. He looked around his little cell with a smile on his face. He had gotten the revenge he had wished for. Jack Holden was dead. But so was Martha. She had paid for the fact that she had left him. he wished he didn't have to kill her, because he really loved her. he looked at the picture of Martha at the club. He smiled.

He got up in shock when he suddenly saw Jack stand I front of him. 'You're dead' he whispered. Jack just looked at him. with hate in his eyes. 'I am. For real. But I was already dead. I died on the day you killed Martha. But now I'm really dead. But you you have to stay here. In this little cell. For the rest of your life. To remember what you did to her. I hope you can live with your guilt. That is if you have a conscious or a heart.' After he said that Jack disappeared again. Cam looked at the place where Jack had disappeared. The smile had faded from his face. Jack was right. He sat back down, looking at Martha's picture. For the first time he realized the harsh truth. He had gotten his revenge. But at what cost?

Jack was standing on the cliff. The same cliff where he had kissed Martha for the first time. He felt alone. he had said goodbye, he had done everything. But he was still there alone. suddenly he felt a hand in his hand. He looked at the person that took his hand and saw Martha. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing left to say. He just put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Perfectly happy. So many things had happened. So many time had passed. But now they were finally together again. And this time it was forever.


End file.
